


El arte de entenderse

by AliTheOrder



Category: Olympus - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: M/M, SPOILERS MUY FUERTES DE LA FLOR Y LA MUERTE!!!!!, a bit bitterweet, also se menciona a philo como roomate de oscar!!, en la trope de alguien enseñándole su lengua materna a alguien, este fic está basado en dos cosas, oscar es feliz y eso es lo único que importa, pero con final feliz, y en lo que aprendimos el otro día sobre los esianos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliTheOrder/pseuds/AliTheOrder
Summary: Oscar y su lengua materna.
Relationships: Aden Demir/Oscar Elikya
Comments: 15
Kudos: 41





	El arte de entenderse

No hace tanto, en Hellas había una inmensa variedad de idiomas. Pero, por supuesto, los colonos destruyeron cualquier rastro de nuestra cultura cuando llegaron, así que ya no quedan registros escritos de ninguna de las lenguas. La única que perdura hoy en día es la de nuestra especie, aunque sólo de forma oral y en ámbitos privados; es demasiado arriesgado utilizarla en público aunque confíes en la persona con la quien hables. Olympus tiene oídos en todas partes. 

Puede que los humanos no consiguieran eliminar toda nuestra historia pero, poco a poco, inevitablemente, se está perdiendo la única seña de identidad que nos queda a los esianos, porque para poder sobrevivir ni siquiera podemos preservar nuestro aspecto.

Mis padres todavía hablan esiano entre ellos. A mí se aseguraron de enseñármelo, pero también crecí sabiendo exactamente cómo se comunicaban los humanos. Yo todavía era muy pequeño cuando llegaron los invasores, así que no tuve demasiados problemas en aprender ambos idiomas, pero para mi familia y para el resto de adultos fue especialmente difícil adaptarse. Hubo a quienes pillaron por culpa de no saber hablar la lengua humana con suficiente fluidez. Y a esa gente nunca la volvimos a ver.

En la Akademeia, cuando mis padres me llamaban para saber cómo estaba, se me hacía muy extraño tener que usar el idioma de los humanos con ellos. Incluso cuando Philo no estaba en nuestra habitación, era demasiado peligroso pensar siquiera en utilizar el esiano. Pero no sentía que fuese yo el que estaba pronunciando las palabras. Parecía como si estuviera recitando un guión que había memorizado. Aunque, para ser justos, desde que llegué a Marte no había hecho otra cosa que interpretar un papel. Llevo toda la vida haciéndolo. Pero verme obligado a oírme a mí mismo verbalizar mis pensamientos en una lengua que me repugnaba por todo lo que implicaba era demasiado. Además, al no poder practicarlo a diario, me dolía casi físicamente darme cuenta de que había olvidado vocabulario. Expresiones. 

Estaba perdiendo parte de quién era.

Supongo que el hecho de que el plan se torciera y tuviéramos que huir de Marte tuvo una parte buena. Pude reunirme con el resto de los míos; con mis padres. Me sentí en casa de nuevo. Me saludaron en esiano y no fui capaz de contener las lágrimas. Había añorado tanto escucharlo. Y, a bordo de la Caronte, podríamos utilizarlo sin miedo. Recuerdo que ese pensamiento fue como un bálsamo después de esas estresantes semanas. Meses. Años. No sabía cuál había sido el último momento en el que me había sentido tan aliviado.

Aden se acercó cuando estaba aún charlando con mis padres, después del reencuentro. Le sonreí y lo cogí de la mano. En ese momento no me arrepentí de usar el humano al dirigirme a mi familia, porque quería que tanto ellos como Aden (como cualquier persona que pudiera estar atenta a nuestra conversación), me entendiera al decir:

—Este es Aden Demir. Mi novio.

Mis padres intercambiaron una mirada, sorprendidos. Luego añadí, cambiando deliberadamente al esiano:

—Es _él_.

Aden no comprendió por qué no pude dejar de sonreír, ni por qué mis padres parecían tan entusiasmados, pero no hacía falta. Lo acogieron enseguida en la familia, y mi pareja, aunque algo avergonzado, les dio las gracias por todo.

Esa noche, en nuestro cuarto, Aden estaba abrazado a mí cuando murmuró:

—Quiero aprender tu idioma.

—¿Qué?

—Que quiero aprender esiano. Espera, ¿lo llamáis esiano? —Asentí, perplejo—. Me gustaría que me enseñaras.

No me atreví a mostrar todo lo feliz que fui cuando me pidió aquello. 

—Ah, ya entiendo. Quieres que te enseñe para que no pueda reírme delante de ti con otros esianos —bromeé, pero Aden estaba muy serio.

—No —dijo—. Quiero aprender porque nunca te había visto tan ilusionado como cuando has hablado en tu idioma con tu gente. Quiero aprenderlo porque es parte de ti. —Se encogió un poco—. Nunca… nunca había considerado eso. Que tuvieras otra lengua materna. Y que… que tuvierais que ocultarla es culpa de Hefesto. Supongo que es mi forma de… intentar enmendar lo que hizo mi padre. De tratar de preservar vuestra cultura. Sé que no cambiaré nada, pero...

No lo dejé terminar. Acuné su rostro y lo besé, porque no podía ser más afortunado de que Aden fuera la única persona del mundo a la que pudiera entregarle mi corazón.

Así empezaron nuestras sesiones de esiano diarias. Siempre que tenemos un rato libre, dedicamos una hora o dos al idioma. Aden me cuenta que nunca había aprendido antes a utilizar otra lengua para comunicarse. Que en el instituto tenían clases de griego antiguo, pero sólo lo estudiaban y lo analizaban; no les enseñaban a cómo producirlo.

Yo sé que su lenguaje son más los números, y espero que sea consciente de lo mucho que aprecio sus esfuerzos. De momento, reproducir los sonidos del esiano es lo que más le cuesta; hay muchos que no compartimos. A veces se frustra por eso. Sin embargo, es capaz de recordar una gran cantidad de vocabulario y expresiones sueltas. Y yo apenas puedo contener una sonrisa cuando lo oigo pronunciar algo en mi idioma. Aunque Aden sigue molesto porque no tengamos una palabra para referirnos al café.

Esa tarde, después de corregirle la pronunciación de la palabra "hogar", veo cómo aparta la mirada, ruborizado. 

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto—. Podemos parar si quieres, debes de estar ya cansado…

—Te quiero.

Se me corta la respiración al oírle pronunciar esas palabras en esiano. Ni siquiera le he enseñado cómo funcionan los verbos. Ni siquiera le había dicho cuál es la traducción de _querer_. Pero Aden lo sabe. Lo sabe y lo ha dicho y a mí se me va a salir el corazón del pecho de lo fuerte que me martillea.

Veo cómo se sonroja aún más ante mi expresión de puro asombro.

—He… estado pidiendo a otros esianos que me ayuden con el idioma —me explica—. No eres un profesor muy imparcial. Y me besas cada vez que digo algo bien y eso me desconcentra.

En otro momento habría fingido sentirme ofendido, preguntándole por qué no soy lo suficientemente buen profesor para él. Pero no puedo. Me echo a llorar de forma inevitable, y Aden se apresura a rodearme con sus brazos.

—Te quiero —murmuro, también en mi idioma. Temo que no me entienda bien por culpa de mis sollozos.

Pero lo hace. Lo sé porque me sonríe y deja un beso en mi sien.

Me entiende, y eso es lo único que importa.


End file.
